rugratseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Pickles
Angelica Charlotte Pickles (born January 21, 1987) is a character voiced by Kymberly Mellen in the Nickelodeon shows and All Grown Up! and is among the series' original characters. She is a spoiled brat and the cousin of Tommy and Dil Pickles, and serves as the main family of the series. In 1999 TV Guide declared Angelica Pickles 7th in their list of "Top 50 Greatest Cartoon Characters of All Time". She is the arch-enemy of Tommy Pickles and the other Rugrats. Rugrats In the Rugrats media, Angelica has blonde hair tied up in pigtails with purple bows. She wore a purple sleeveless dress, an orange and black long-sleeved blouse with flared cuffs, blue and green polka-dotted tights, orange ankle-length socks and purple sneakers. During season one she wore diapers over her tights. Angelica can best be described as the spoiled, vain, sarcastic, selfish and antagonist yet adorable and very beautiful cousin of Tommy and Dil Pickles. Despite her cuteness and beauty, she is known for her frequently manipulating the babies for her own gain and calls them "Dumb Babies," though she really is a baby herself in the Rugrats series. When the character Susie Carmichael was introduced, she was soon favored among the babies, causing Angelica to start a rivalry. Susie always tried to convince the babies that almost everything that came out of Angelica's mouth was a lie, but Angelica convinced them otherwise. Angelica's trademark is her favorite doll, Cynthia, a spoof of Barbie, and fills her house with Cynthia merchandise. Angelica's Cynthia doll in particular appears to have lost most of its hair. Angelica, as seen in movies and episodes does care for the babies when they are picked on exclaiming "No one picks on my dumb babies except me" Her parents Drew and Charlotte are hardly ever around because of their jobs, so her aunt and uncle often babysit her; her parents rarely punish or discipline her, so it's usually up to her aunt and uncle to do so. However, there is one exception. The only time Angelica was visibly punished by her parents is in the episode Runaway Angelica, where she is both yelled at by her father and sent to her room for disobeying her father's orders of not going into her father's home office without permission. Most other times, her parents just scold her instead of threatening her with punishment for her bad behavior. In Family Reunion the Pickles attend their family reunion in Iowa and Angelica tells Tommy that it's a place where kids like him get swapped, which ends up backfiring on her when some of her relatives takes a shine on her. As a result, Angelica gets upset and hurt by the transmission, also in that episode, she ended up being chased by a goat who is ready to batter her, and Tommy is forced to rescue her. But Angelica ends up crying as being sorry, upset and grateful. She is an only child; as a result, she has become a very spoiled child whose parents pander to her every need and give her anything she wants without cease, in fact in the episode "The baby vanishes" when her father did a magazine test to see how spoiled she was he scored 49 and a half, with only 10 or less being acceptable. Being spoiled could come from her parents' vast wealth, which is used to buy her toys and very expensive birthday parties. She whines and cries to get what she wants, and usually gets what she wishes. Until Susie Carmichael came along, Angelica was unique among the regular children in that she could properly talk to grown-ups, and as such, she acted nicely towards the adults, and was notoriously mean to the other babies, especially by lying and distorting their view of the world. When Susie was introduced, Angelica soon became a rival to her and often competed with her. Almost every time Susie is in an episode, Angelica is in it, as well. Although, despite this, Susie's introduction episode did not feature Angelica. Angelica and Susie are the only characters who didn't appear in the two Rugrats pilot episodes. Despite acting mean to the babies most of the time, it is revealed in the 1995 season finale "Moving Away" that she was the reason Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil befriended each other and, even more, that Angelica considered the other babies her best friends. Also in "Aunt Miriam" its seen that Angelica takes a lot after her great aunt Miriam as she and Lou have the same relationship she has with Tommy. Which also means its possible that like Miriam, Angelica may just be jealous of Tommy for being more loved one and popular one. In addition because her parents spoil her rotten, she's still denied a lot of attention and may be jealous that Tommy's parents give him more attention then her own. In addition to that, while she also craves her parents' attention its visibly seen that her aunt Didi, Uncle Stu, and Grandfather spend more time with her than her own parents. So its possible that she has a better relationship with them and seems to care deeply for them because they give her more attention. One possible example could be in "The Baby Vanishes", when she believes she's invisible she becomes greatly upset when her Aunt Didi ignores her. Thus believing she's lost her ability to be seen by one of the few people who gives her attention. And in addition in "The Santa Experience", she actually believes her grandfather's story about getting coal and tries her best to undo the damage she's done to the twins, Phil and Lil. Its should also be noted that Angelica's the one of the kids that's had the most romantic love interest. In "Angelica's In Love" Angelica develops her first crush on a boy named Dean and tries even being nice to gain his affection. Although she does in the end, their romance is quickly over when Dean's mother comes to take him home. But Angelica finds a new love interest in her new neighbor Jean-Claude, who apparently returns the affections. She also developed a crush on Timmy McNulty, however he's more interested in games than her. Much to her own personal annoyance. Her first word and favorite food is cookies, and she refuses to eat most healthy foods (mostly broccoli). After every spoiled conduction, she gets a sudden consequence. (In "Fountain Of Youth", the inflatable boat drops of from the twig and covers Angelica.) She is unable to blow her nose at age 3, as seen in the episode All's Well that Pretends Well, and she makes a mess when she eats. Though it is possible that Angelica's spoiled behavior may also be reflected from her own parents. Charlotte is in a way spoiled as through means of her work, and tries to teach Angelica to be strong, dominating and not take no for an answer in her own words "in a male dominated society". However because of this, she unintentionally distorts Angelica's ideas on how to be with others. In addition to that, its hinted that Drew use to also pick on Stu and would tend to get Stu blamed. In Rugrats, Charlotte was Angelica's role model in some ways. Charlotte is the powerful boss of a major corporation. In a realistic dream sequence, she said that the only thing she liked better than corporate domination was corporate domination with her special girl. Drew is a little more responsible and reasonable with his daughter. He is often the one who worries about Angelica becoming too spoiled, but when he discusses this with Charlotte, she usually disagrees. Angelica's, as well as her parents', address is 53 Briar Tree Lane (stated in Rugrats episode "Stu Gets a Job." Stu mentions the address when he is calling to have Drew's Car towed). These were the only episodes: The Shot, Family Reunion, Moving Away, When Wishes Come True, Tricycle Thief, Cool Hand Angelica, The Word Of The Day, Angelica's Worst Nightmare, Falling Stars, Curse of The Werewuff, and Who's Taffy?, where Angelica actually cries in these episodes. Besides her mother, she tends to idolize younger women such as Cynthia (the character her doll is fashioned after), Lulu's grand-niece Taffy, and even Debbie Thornberry in the Rugrats Go Wild. She has a cat named Fluffy, most recently seen in the All Grown Up! episode "Lucky 13" (first transmitted in the US: August 28, 2004). Also, since the beginning of the series, she was often seen with a doll named Cynthia, which she apparently considered her most prized possession. She at one point fought to prove her inoccence to Susie in "The Tricycle Thief" to protect her from Susie's wrath and once told Tommy she'd hurt anyone that took Cynthia. Which she reveals in "The Seven Voyages of Cynthia" that she was given to her as a birthday gift. When the series started, she, Tommy and Chuckie were their respective parents' only children. However, by the end of the series, Angelica was the only "only child" remaining, as Tommy gained a brother Dil through birth and Chuckie gained a stepsister Kimi through marriage. One episode late in the run focused on this fact ("Sister Act", first transmitted: January 26, 2004). It is noted, however, that in an episode of Rugrats "Angelica's Worst Nightmare", Charlotte thought she was going to have a baby, but in the end, it was false, and Angelica remained an only child. Angelica came 7th in TV Guide's 50 greatest cartoon characters, above Bart and Lisa Simpson and Mickey Mouse, and she was the only Rugrats character to appear in the list. Angelica has many near-death incidents. One example would be Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, when the babies control the robot Reptar, When the babies crash into the balcony Angelica is on, she falls onto Reptar's nose, hanging on for dear life. As soon as the babies notice, Tommy presses a button that sends green gas out of the nose Angelica is on. She falls to the ground but the babies catch her in Reptar's hand. She squeals: "This isn't the parade I wanted!". Robo-Snail then squirts purple goo at her. Lil opens a hatch and Kimi climbs up. As Angelica starts to, Robo-Snail grabs Reptar and Angelica falls but manages to grab a tooth. Reptar starts spinning around but poor Angelica manages to stay on. When Reptar boosts up the Eiffel Tower, he stops with a huge jolt at the top, sending a shrieking Angelica flying into the sky. She falls but is caught again. Angrily, she shouts: "What's the big idea? Are you potty-heads trying to get rid of me?" With Angelica in his other hand, Chuckie points at the Church his dad is at. Now he isn't holding onto the Tower, Reptar falls. He throws a screaming Angelica into the air and grabs the rail of the Tower. Angelica falls and lands on the head though, and eventually is able to get into the head with the others. In All Grown Up In the spin-off series All Grown Up 13 year old Angelica's personality has clearly made some minor edits to itself as a part of Angelica's maturity and beauty; she now wears her hair down, she goes after boys more often (in the Rugrats, though, she was shown to have crushes on a few toddler boys), and has grown out of the habit of carrying her doll Cynthia around (although in one episode of All Grown Up Angelica desperately tried to get Cynthia back because Charlotte Pickles gave Cynthia away). Still, a few parts of Angelica's former personality remained; she is still very bossy, spoiled, and mean, but now to a lesser degrees. Angelica is still envious of Susie, mainly because of Susie's excellent singing abilities and beauty. But still, like they sometimes did in the Rugrats series, they sometimes stick together when something isn't right. And at C:\Users\User\Pictures\An.png picture of her feet Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Pickles Category:Females Category:Preschoolers Category:Villans Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes